


Love Letter on the Back of a Shopping List

by writingfics_giffingthings



Series: Misc. Destiel: Drabbles, Babbles & Bastards [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Unconventional Format, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfics_giffingthings/pseuds/writingfics_giffingthings
Summary: Dean gets up for work to find a sweet letter Cas has left for him. This is the letter.





	Love Letter on the Back of a Shopping List

Good Morning Dean,

I trust you slept well. I had a seven o'clock meeting this morning, so my goodbye kiss was ~~less disruptive~~ earlier than usual. You did wake up, at least enough to give me a big smile and tell me to "knock 'em dead." You were fast asleep again within moments, so I'm not sure you'll remember it.

I know you have your annual review today, and I wanted to wish you luck (though I know you don't need it). You'll approach it with confidence, you'll stand up for what you believe in, and you won't take no for an answer. And while that may make you a challenging person to shop for lawnmowers with, it also makes you a hell of a project manager. Don't forget your value today.

Since it's been a long week for both of us, I took the liberty of reserving a table at the 501 Club for us tonight at seven. I should be there by the time you arrive. Remember your jacket when you leave the office.

Even though today isn't exactly out of the ordinairy, there was a reason I decided to leave you this note. We've both had challenges and victories this week, like most weeks. But every day, you've sent me out the door with a reminder that you love me. Even today, half-asleep, you didn't forget.

It occurred to me that I don't thank you enough for your love and support. For that I hope you'll forgive me. Even though our days as hunters are now long past, I want you to know I still realize that tomorrows are never guaranteed. You are the best husband a man could ask for. You should know you hold more of my heart in your hands with each day that passes.

I'll see you at seven. Wear a nice tie.

All my love,

Castiel


End file.
